So ein Mann ist ein komisches Gewächs
by TiwichenX
Summary: Eine neue Show, ein aufgedrehter Tony, eine verrückte Abby und eine besser-wissende Moderatorin - da ist Chaos schon vorprogramiert - oder etwa nicht?


„**Guten Tag, meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, ich bin entzückt, Sie alle heute hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Zu Anfang möchte ich einmal sagen: Respekt, dass Sie sich das antun wollen und ich hoffe inständig, Sie werden nicht enttäuscht. Ich erkläre noch einmal die Spielregeln für die, die sich noch nicht vor informiert haben, aber natürlich so kurz wie möglich, um keine Zeit zu verschwenden und Sie nicht unnötig zu langweilen.**

**Also, es gibt ein Opfer, es gibt ein Lied und es gibt mich.**

**Das sollte genügen, fangen wir also an. **

**Unser heutiges Opfer wurde durch Zufall gewählt, sie können ihn jetzt life auf dem Bildschirm sehen. Tadaaa, ich präsentiere: Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS-Agent und zur Zeit im Aufzug. Ich hoffe, Sie alle wissen es zu schätzen, dass er und seine Kollegin Abigail Sciuto (ebenfalls im Aufzug, natürlich) hier mitmachen, zu Ihrer einzigen Belustigen, wohlgemerkt!**

**Können Sie mich hören, Tony?"**

„Ja, ich höre!"

„**Abby?"**

„Anwesend!"

„**Sehr gut, bestens! Sie wissen, was sie zu tun haben?"**

„Natürlich. Wir müssen das tun, was das Lied mir sagt."

„**Vorzüglich, welch' präzise Zusammenfassung! Dann bleibt mir jetzt nur noch, zu sagen: Technik, Lied eins, bitte!"**

_[..]_

_Und mit Worten öd' und schal bringt dieselbe er zu Fall_

_Und das geht so:_

_Didldum, didldei, ist da noch ein Platzerl frei_

_So allein, schöne Frau, mei san ihre Augen blau_

_Tirilie, irgendwie, tirilo, kenn' ich Sie von irgendwo_

_[…]_

„**Das war für Sie, Tony, dann legen sie mal los. Sehr verehrtes Publikum, passen Sie gut auf, wir wollen doch nichts von dieser Komödie verpassen! Sehen Sie, jetzt hat sich der Aufzug geöffnet und Tony betritt sein Büro. Da vorne sehen Sie seine Kollegen Ziva und Tim und seinen Boss Jethro. Los, Tony, nun mach' schon! Lassen Sie uns nun dem Dialog zwischen ihm und der wunderschönen Ziva David lauschen! Ruhe, bitte!"**

„_Didldum, didldei, ist da noch ein Platzerl frei?"_

„Was?"

„_So allein, schöne Frau? Mei, san ihre Augen blau!"_

„Meine Au- Meine Augen? Erstens, sie sind braun, Tony, und zweitens..."

„_Tirilie, irgendwie, tirilo, kenn' ich Sie von irgendwo."_

„Was ist los? DiNozzo, wenn ich deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen darf: Wir arbeiten seit Jahren zusammen, natürlich kennst du mich!"

„..."

„Bist du auf die Lippen gefallen?"

„Auf den Mund, Ziva!"

„**Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, das war Tim, wie sie sehen konnten. Und nun Ruhe!"**

„Ist doch egal! DiNozzo, jetzt sag schon was."

„..."

„TONY!"

„**Oh oh, ich glaube, Ziva wird wütend. Es scheint nun an der Zeit, dass Sie auftreten, Abby. Hier kommt ihr Lied."**

_[…]_

_Ich hab heute nichts versäumt denn ich hab nur von dir geträumt  
wir haben uns lang nicht mehr gesehn ich werd mal zu dir rüber gehen  
alles was ich an dir mag mein es so wie ich es sag  
ich bin total verwirrt ich werd verrückt wenn's heut passiert _

_[…]_

„Oh, okay. Also los."

„**Sehr gut, Abby, das ist die richtige Einstellung!"**

„_Ich hab' heute nichts ver..."_

„**Halt, stopp, Tim interessiert doch niemanden!"**

„Hey!"

„**Ich meine, er ist nicht so der Fernsehtyp. Nimm dir Jethro vor, er passt eher in die Rolle und wird die Quoten hochtreiben. Sehe ich das richtig, sehr verehrtes Publikum? Nun, dann auf ein Neues!"**

„_Ich hab' heute nichts versäumt, denn ich hab' nur von dir geträumt!"_

„Abby, was soll das? Warum sitzt du auf meinem Schreibtisch?"

„_Wir ha'm uns lang nicht mehr geseh'n..."_

„Wir haben uns gestern noch gesehen, falls du dich daran erinnerst."

„_...ich werd' mal zu dir rüber geh'n! _Öhm, ich meine, ich bin ja schon da. Also, ach so, ja, genau. Guck' nicht so, Gibbs! _Alles, was ich an dir mag, mein' ich so, wie ich es sag!"_

„Abby, hör' auf mit diesem Mist und lass' mich arbeiten!"

„_Ich bin total verwirrt, ich werd' verrückt, wenn's heut' passiert."_

„Wenn WAS heute passiert?"

„Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, Boss, würde ich sagen, sie will mit dir schlafen!"

„**Tony, das war das beste Kommentar, was Sie machen konnten! Sehen Sie sich nur die Gesichter der anderen an, zum wegschmeißen! Ist es nicht so, liebe Zuschauer! Und jetzt Ruhe, wir wollen Jethros Erwiderung schließlich nicht verpassen!**

…

**Oh, na ja, er denkt wohl, er steht über so etwas und das sei kein Kommentar mehr wert. Schade. Dann wird es Zeit, ihn wirklich auf die Palme zu bringen. Technik?"**

_[…]_

_Ich hab erzählt du tanzt nicht, du küsst schlecht und du kannst nicht_

_Und dass du obendrein verklemmt und prüde bist_

_Auch wenn uns beiden klar ist dass nichts von all dem wahr ist_

_Ich kann doch kein'm erzähl'n wie es wirklich ist!_

_[…]_

„**Also los, Abby!"**

„_Ich hab erzählt du tanzt nicht, du küsst schlecht und du kannst nicht!"_

„WIE BITTE?"

„**Oh, oh, bin ich froh, dass wir gerade nicht in Jethros Reichweite sind! Sehen Sie nur, wie er guckt! Und Ziva und Tim – zum Wegschmeißen!"**

„_Und dass du obendrein verklemmt und prüde bist! _Oh, Gibbs, bleib sitzen! Ist ja schon gut."

„Was ist denn heute los mit dir?"

„Ich, oh, weiß nicht..."

„**Oh nein, jetzt sagt nicht, Abby bekommt Angst. Abby, machen Sie weiter! Los, mach schon!"**

„_Auch wenn uns alles klar ist, dass nichts von all dem wahr ist..."_

„Tony?" 

„**Wow, dazu gehört eigentlich viel Übung! Ich habe noch niemals einen, Sekunde, ein... zwei... drei... vier-stimmigen Chor erlebt! Sehr gut, Tony, weiter so, Sie retten uns!"**

„Woher willst ausgerechnet DU das denn wissen, DiNozoo?"

„Ach Boss, es ist doch so: _Wir können einfach kein'm erzähl'n, wie es wirklich ist!"_

„Wie ist es denn wirklich, Tony?"

„Das, McGee, geht dich rein gar nichts an!"

„**Ich kann nicht mehr! Liebe Leute, ich heule schon! Der ist gut! Wie wäre es, wenn wir direkt das nächste Lied nachschieben? Technik, ginge das?"**

_[…]_

_So ein Mann ist ein komisches Gewächs_

_Wenn er sexy ist, dann hat er Sex für sechs_

_Aber ist er temperamentlos_

_Ja dann langweilt er mich endlos._

_So ein Mann ist ein komisches Gewächs_

_Ist er nett zu mir bekomm ich nen Komplex_

_Wenn ich den Komplex nicht bald verdrängen kann_

_Komm ich niemals zu nem Mann_

_Und das wär doch schade schau'n sie mich mal an._

_[…_]

„**And one, two, one, two, three, go!"**

„_So ein Mann ist ein komisches Gewächs"_

„Das merke ich heute auch."

„_Wenn er sexy ist, dann hat er Sex für sechs. _Guck' nicht so, Boss, ich meinte nicht dich, sondern mich. Also, nicht, dass du nicht sexy wärst, ich meine, du bist schon... aber für mich... ähm..."

„DiNozzo!"

„Nein, bleib ruhig da, Boss, ich meinte das nicht... Aua!"

„**Headshot! Äh, Kopfnuss, meine ich natürlich. Sehr gut, Unterhaltung vom feinsten hier! Jetzt machen Sie weiter, Tony. Oder bekommen Sie etwas auch Angst? Nun machen Sie schon! Ahhh, ich schwanke hier zwischen Verzweiflung und Lachen... Sofort morgen suche ich mir einen ruhigeren Job, das verspreche ich! Abby, haben Sie sich mittlerweile wieder gefasst?"**

„_Aber ist er temperamentlos, ja dann langweilt er mich endlich! _Gibbs, jetzt bleib' doch mal an einer Stelle stehen!"

„WAS IST DENN HEUTE LOS? Abby, geh' sofort in dein Büro!"

„Ach ja, _so ein Mann ist ein komisches Gewächs. _Du eingeschlossen."

„**Ah, sie hat ihren Mut wieder. Sehr gut, Abby, Sie schaffen das!"**

„Ein Gewächs?"

„Abby, ich an deiner Stelle würde es sein lassen."

„**Oh, kann Ziva nicht ihre Klappe halten! Oh mein Gott, liebe Leute, sehen Sie mal, wie Tim gestikuliert! Vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt und er ist doch der geborene Filmstar! Ihr habt mich gleich hier liegen! Das ist zu genial!"**

„_Ist er nett zu mir, bekomm' ich 'nen Komplex!"_

„Was bekommst du dann?"

„Ein Komplex, Ziva, bezeichnet in der Psychologie eine Gesamtheit von Gefühlen, Gedanken und Vorstellungen, die häufig unbewusst auf Handlungen, Denken, Träume aber auch Neurosen und Zwangsvorstellungen Einfluss haben."

„**Oh, Tim, du wandelndes Lexikon, du bist eindeutig genial! Jetzt hat er doch geschafft, seine Kollegen noch mehr zu verwirren, als sie ohnehin schon waren, sehen Sie das? Oh, klar, Ruhe, psst!"**

„_Wenn ich den Komplex nicht bald verdrängen kann, komm' ich niemals, komm ich niemals, KOMM ICH NIEMALS zu 'nem Mann! _Ah ja, ein einsames Leben als Single!"

„Ich dachte, du wärst zur Zeit vergeben?"

„Ähm, ich, woher... möglich ist alles."

„Was?"

„**Abby, ich glaube, es ist Zeit zu verschwinden! Sie auch, Tony, Sie verraten sich noch! Ab in den Aufzug, ihr zwei! Los, los, los!"**

„Abby, Tony, wo wollt ihr denn hier?"

„DiNozzo, du musst arbeiten, komm' sofort zurück! Was ist denn nur in die beiden gefahren? Verdammt!"

„**Oh, der arme Jethro, vollkommen verzweifelt, ich glaube, so hat ihn bisher noch niemand erlebt. Gönnen wir ihm also eine kleine Pause. Dankeschön, liebes Publikum, für ihre Aufmerksamkeit, und ich wünsche Ihnen allen noch einen wunderschönen Tag.**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal, wenn es wieder heißt... Na ja, ist ja auch egal, bis zum nächsten Mal auf jeden Fall! Eure Chrissi!"**

_Ach ja, die Lieder sind  
1, Küss die Hand schöne Frau von EAV  
2. Nur geträumt von Blümchen  
3. Verboten gut von Barbara Schöneberger  
und  
4. So ein Mann (ist ein komisches Gewächs) von Trude Herr._

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! *zum Review-Button schiel* :D 


End file.
